dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Milkblaze
Milkblaze is a white tom with creamy points, pale yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Milkkit is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Baconstripe and Redblaze. Milkpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4 as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Buzzardglare. Milkblaze is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Timberpaw. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. Iceslide is curious about how his friends in other clans are, and wonders if Redblaze had her kits, noting that he'll have to ask Baconstripe. When Stormstar announces their newest apprentices: Maplepaw, Rosepaw, and Milkpaw, The clans cheer their names, and Milkpaw looks overjoyed in the moment he's been waiting for. Iceslide sees that they all have creamy pelts like Redblaze and realizes that they must be she and Baconstripe's kits. - Chapter 17 When Stormstar speaks for ShadowClan, he says that they have several new warriors, and announces that firstly, they have Maplefur, Rosebreeze, and Milkblaze. The cats cheer their names, and Iceslide peers over the heads of the other cats, seeing them sitting together proudly. Baconstripe and Redblaze aren't far from their kits, cheering the loudest, their eyes shining with pride. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Milkblaze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Timberpaw. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Milkblaze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Timberpaw. - Chapter 2 When Depthwater asks Silverblossom to join a patrol, she reminds him that Stormstar said it was alright if they had the apprentices assessments today, adding that they were about to leave. Depthwater recalls that Stormstar is going with them, looking past her to see the clan leader stepping out of his den. Silverblossom nods and says that he wanted to oversee the apprentices assessments. Depthwater dips his head and tells her he's sure the apprentices will do very well. As Silverblossom turns away, Copperpaw, Timberpaw, Flamepaw, Bloomfire, Milkblaze, Bluerain, and Stormstar await her return. Stormstar is standing with Milkblaze, speaking with him quietly. While Rainheart and Poppywing are hunting, they hear shrieks and snarls. Rainheart hears Milkblaze yowl "Hurry, all of you, run!" and recalls that Milkblaze is Timberpaw's mentor, and they're supposed to be having their assessments. When they reach the clearing, they find the cats fighting two foxes. Milkblaze is clinging to one fox's back as it twists and snarls. The fox later throws him off. Milkblaze staggers to his paws. After Stormstar kills one fox and is chased off by the other, Milkblaze pants and shakes blood from his ear, looking at Silverblossom anxiously as he tells her that they all need to leave before the fox comes back. She asks what he's talking about and glares at him in bewilderment, saying they need to help Stormstar, as he can't fight the fox alone. Milkblaze responds that Stormstar knows that, meeting her gaze with eyes dull with sorrow. Silverblossom stares at him as though struggling to understand what he's saying, then hangs her head and lets out a sob of grief. He tells them that they have to leave and looks down, letting out a shaky sigh, adding to go quickly and help the wounded. As they head back through the trees toward camp, every cat is silent and solemn, processing the fact that their leader will not return with them. - Chapter 3 When the group returns to camp wounded, Rosebreeze asks what happened in a gasp, rushing to Milkblaze, who has his tail rested gently around Silverblossom as she sits, her head hung in grief. When Depthwater asks Milkblaze to explain what happened, he looks up and gives Silverblossom a concerned look before he leaves her side to join Rainheart at the front of the crowd. He tells Depthwater quietly that they took their apprentices out for their assessments. They had just given them instructions when two foxes came out of nowhere and attacked them. He pauses and looks over his shoulder, thanking StarClan that the apprentices weren't badly injured. He says they fought bravely. When the clan realizes that Stormstar is missing, Depthwater stares at Milkblaze, his eyes widening as he asks where Stormstar is, and if he's wounded. When Silverblossom's sob reveals everything to most cats, they start to let out shocked gasps and cries of distress. As Milkblaze begins speaking again, the cats slowly quiet to hear his story. He says that Stormstar fought bravely against the foxes, and during the fight, one of the foxes threw Timberpaw against a tree. He was stunned and had no chance of escaping. Milkblaze pauses, his eyes dull with sorrow as he says that Stormstar attacked and managed to kill the fox before it could take Timberpaw's life. The other fox was furious, and Stormstar ran away as it gave chase. Milkblaze hesitates, dropping his gaze as he says that Stormstar knew what he was doing and led the fox away from them. He sacrificed himself for Timberpaw, and all of us. He adds that they heard the fox catch him before they left. During Stormstar's vigil, Poisonedsap leaves and goes to the warriors den. Not far from Maplefur, Milkblaze watches the entrance to the warriors den where she disappeared, his eyes narrowed to slits. Rainheart glances back toward Milkblaze, and seeing the anger burning in his eyes, he thinks that there's something more to this, but whatever it is, it's their business, and perhaps this story will be revealed someday. During Flamepaw, Timberpaw, and Copperpaw's warrior ceremony, Milkblaze is sitting beside Silverblossom, watching his apprentice proudly. - Chapter 4 It's noted that after Deserve killed Snakekit, Boost and Song had been allowed to stay, however Sunflower refused to even look at the kits whose brother had killed her son. But Milkblaze defended the kits and supported them like a father. Though Boost and Song were terrified at the clans distrust and devastated at the loss of Deserve, but Milkblaze seemed to make them feel safe and help them cope with the recent tragedy. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Milkblaze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Boost. Milkblaze is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Chapter 5 Milkblaze, Flameheart, and Copperstripe gave their apprentices their assessments. Cobratail flicks his tail and asks if Maplefur wasn't with them, as he said he'd help them assess the apprentices. Flameheart says yes, but he never showed up. Copperstripe adds that they waited a while for him, but the apprentices were ready to explode, and they couldn't wait any longer. And when they came back after the assessment to talk to Maplefur, he wasn't even in his den. Cobratail figures he must be out hunting and tells them he'll speak to him about it when he returns to camp. After Song asks if Boost has finished his assessment, he shoots through the thorn tunnel and hurdles into his sister. Milkblaze follows more slowly and says "Great StarClan, Boost!". - Chapter 8 Poisonedsap and Blackstorm burst into the camp, out of breath and alarmed. Cobratail sits up sharply and hurries to meet them, asking what it is. Blackstorm tells Cobratail to get Depthstar, and when he does, Poisonedsap anxiously tells Depthstar that there's something he needs to see, right now. Depthstar, Poisonedsap, Blackstorm, Brownstripe, and Bloodpaw run through the forest to the thunderpath. Depthstar murmurs "No...", and Brownstripe whispers "Great StarClan". Bloodpaw's breath is caught in his throat. Milkblaze lays near the thunderpath, his eyes wide and lifeless. He has a ragged wound in his neck. Bloodpaw notes that he hadn't known him very well. Depthstar says Milkblaze's name and closes his eyes for a moment, as though silently grieving. After a moment, he looks at Poisonedsap and Blackstorm, asking who did this. Blackstorm tells Depthstar to smell him. Depthstar leans over Milkblaze's body and sniffs him. His ears flatten, and he murmurs "ThunderClan...". Poisonedsap growls that ThunderClan has taken another one of their warriors. Brownstripe narrows his eyes and points out that Milkblaze was Maplefur's brother, rhetorically asking if it's a coincidence. Depthstar is silent, and Poisonedsap approaches him, her tail lashing as she hisses that surely he believes it now. She tells him that Strawberrystar is a liar, her warriors are murderers, and they must attack at once. Blackstorm agrees and tells Depthstar that he can't deny this, asking how many more warriors are going to die at the paws of ThunderClan fox hearts. Poisonedsap quietly tells Depthstar that if he'd done something about this sooner, Milkblaze would still be alive. Following this, Depthstar agrees to attack ThunderClan. - Chapter 10 While confronting Strawberrystar in the battle, Depthstar hisses that two of his warriors have been killed by ThunderClan cats, and they will not stand for it any longer, referring to Maplefur and Milkblaze. - Chapter 14 Depthstar tells Bloodpaw that after tonight's attack, he's fairly certain that Maplefur and Milkblaze were killed by rogues, just as Hawkfeather and Starfaith were. He meant to tell Strawberrystar this at the next gathering and apologize for their actions. - Chapter 17 Depthstar calls a meeting and says he's dismissed this issue long enough, noting the many rogue attacks they've suffered since last season and listing the cats they've lost, including Milkblaze. He says enough is enough, and he can no longer dismiss that the clans are under attack. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Milkblaze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Milkblaze is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "We need to leave. Quickly. Help the wounded." -Milkblaze to the others after Stormstar lures the fox away in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 2 - "We took our apprentices out for their assessments. We had just given them instructions when two foxes came out of nowhere and attacked us. The apprentices weren't badly injured, thank StarClan. They fought bravely." -Milkblaze to Depthwater about the attack in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 - "Great StarClan, Boost!" -Milkblaze to Boost as he races into camp in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 Gallery image11.jpg|Milkblaze's design 28.JPG|Milkblaze in the Grow For Me spoof PMV Videos Character Development and Origins Milkblaze was created as the brother of Rosebreeze and Maplefur, and the son of Baconstripe and Redblaze. He is first described as a tan tabby tom with a white blaze on his forehead, a white chest, legs, underbelly, and tail tip. He had light blue eyes. milkblazesheet.JPG Tree1.JPG Tree3.JPG Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Starclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters